1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a Group III nitride compound semiconductor light-emitting element.
2. Description of the Related Art
A Group III nitride compound semiconductor light-emitting element is fixed to a support such as a lead frame. Light emitted from a light-emitting layer of the light-emitting element contains a light component advancing toward a main light-emitting surface of the light-emitting element, and a light component advancing toward a side (the support side) opposite to the main light-emitting surface. Incidentally, a general type light-emitting element is formed so that an electrode surface is used as a main light-emitting surface whereas a flip chip type light-emitting element is formed so that a substrate surface is used as a main light-emitting surface.
A reflecting layer was heretofore provided so that light advancing toward the support side could be reflected toward the main light-emitting surface side in order to use the light effectively as referred in the following documents. Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2000-286445 Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. Hei-8-102549 Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. Hei-9-36427
In such a light-emitting element, the reflecting surface is flat. Accordingly, light reflected by the reflecting surface (hereinafter referred to as “reflected light” occasionally) passes through semiconductor layers and emerges from the main light-emitting surface to the outside.
The present inventors have made an eager examination to attain improvement in light-emitting efficiency of the light-emitting element. As a result, it has been found that light-reflected by the reflecting surface may be absorbed particularly to the light-emitting layer when the light passes through the semiconductor layers, and that this absorption is a cause of lowering in light-emitting efficiency.